Dragonball G
by OrionRadicalPower
Summary: DBG is an early creation and i will give an update so that it will blow your minds!
1. Prolouge

I IN NO FORM OR FASHION OWN DB/DBZ/OR DBGT HOPE YOU ENJOY MY WRITTINGS SHOULD BE FUN Prologue

20 years have passed since the Earth's greatest hero; Goku has left on the back on Shenron. Everyone has missed Goku since he had left. Gohan has quit his teaching job to continue his training. Goten have decided to continue on with his training just as Gohan is after the 20 years after Goku has been gone. Trunks also agreed to train. Everyone has gain great power; they are much stronger than before during the reign of Shenron. Chi-Chi is now back living with the Ox-King to take of him during his old age. Gohan and Videl are living happily but Gohan misses Goku a lot. Pan is living out her life beautifully and she has a bf. Pan may seem like she isn't much thinking about Goku but she thinks about him everyday although she doesn't show it. Bulma and Vegeta are living happy lives. Vegeta at night looks up wondering where Goku may be and how much stronger he has become. Their daughter Bulla had started to learn how to fight from Trunks every now and then when she isn't shopping or out with her chick friends. Bulla could become a super saiyan but she doesn't train enough but she can fight pretty hard though. Yamcha has decided to live out in the desert once again, Puar decided to go with him. Tien continues training in the mountains although he is in old age he is the strongest human. The rest are living out their lives as before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Tournament

Everybody is training in a new virtual training system, where a computer can stimulate different enemies and in a realistic manner, and it can change the gravity to the level that you want. Vegeta is training with Gohan, while Goten and Trunks train with Pan. Gohan and Vegeta power up to ssj1 and Vegeta asks Gohan to charge him and give him everything that he has. Gohan charges with his right hand pulled back ready to strike him but he fakes it and try to kick him but Vegeta sees this and blocks with his kick. They then start fighting at high speeds. They throw punches and kicks. Neither of them lands a hit they block every punch and kick thrown at them. Gohan pulls back and powers a blast of energy and fires it at Vegeta, but he knocks it back at Gohan and is not expecting it and is hit in the gut, but being that it's a small blast he takes it and once again he rushes Vegeta and as he is flying at Vegeta, Vegeta floats up about an half a foot and is awaiting Gohan to reach him and Gohan starts to fire small energy blasts at Vegeta and Vegeta is flying backward and begins to slap the blasts aside and the last one that Gohan fires, Vegeta knocks it back at Gohan but this time Gohan knocks it right back at Vegeta and when he does this he flies even faster toward Vegeta and as he is flying he powers up to ssj3 and with this increase in power Vegeta is surprised and before the blast reaches Vegeta Gohan makes it hit the ground and create smoke and as Vegeta is looking around Gohan comes through the smoke and begins with a barrage of punches and kicks and kicks Meanwhile, Goten and Pan are just beginning to spar. Pan goes ssj2 and Goten only ssj. Goten turns his back and tells Pan to try and hit him. Pan says all right here goes. Pan flies full speed and tries to punch him but Goten just moves very fast and moves to the side and back to the spot he left and Pan stops and charges again and Pan goes into a fury trying to land a punch, but Goten just brushes her punches aside as if she is nothing. Pan gets angry and powers up and Goten doesn't know that when she gets angry, she gets stronger and after powering up and charges him again with more power and Goten doesn't expect this and thinks he is gonna just block everything like before but he gets socked in the mouth and Pan finishes with a barrage of light punches and kicks. Goten hits the ground and sits up and wipes the blood from his mouth and then stands up and powers up to ssj2 and then charges Pan with everything, but Trunks steps up and tells Pan to step back and let him handle Goten. She willingly steps back. Trunks also powers up to ssj2 and Goten says that he'd rather spar with Trunks so that he can better test his powers. Trunks agrees and they charge one another and they start fighting at a fast pace Goten is pushing Trunks backward aas he is throwing hard punches trying to break through Trunks' defense, as Goten is pounding away he draws back and tries a hard punch and as he is punching at Trunks Trunks dodges and quickly moves to Gotens side but before Trunks can kick Goten, Goten blocks with his knee and again they start to fight at high speed, Pan watching is amazed at how fast and powerful their attacks were. As Goten and Trunks Back to Vegeta and Gohan, They are once again engaged in a fast paced duel. They exchange hits at high speeds and Vegeta lands a hit, and another, and then he dodges one of Gohan' s punches and knocks him to the ground but Gohan slows himself and lands on his feet. Gohan is pissed and starts to charge a Kamehameha wave but before he fires it Bulma comes into the training room and tells them about an interstellar message on Capsules Corp. main computer. Vegeta and the rest of the trainees stop and they come into the main computer room. After they have entered the room they read the message and it reads:

Galactic Tournament

A grand tournament of the entire universe ruled by the Sirius. The tournament is the greatest tournament that has ever been held and anyone can join the fight, anyone from around the universe, this tournament will be one to remember.

Requirements to enter: Team must be a minimum of 3 & a maximum of 5 fighters. Fighters must pass three tests in order to compete in the tournament. The tests are not to be revealed until you are taking them.

Place of Tournament: Planet Sirius in the Omega galaxy.

Time of Tournament: Tournament is to be held in 6 months.

Rules of Tournament: No killing in the tournament or you will be disqualified, No other fighting during the tournament unless training with teammates or you will be disqualified.

If fighter is down for more than a ten count he is therefore out of the tournament, also you will be disqualified if outside the ring for 10 seconds.

Preparations before the fight: You must register your teams name before the fight begins. We must get a power reading from you by a machine and you will have to raise it to the fullest. 3 tests.

Good luck to every fighter and I wish to see you all soon!!!!!!!

Vegeta reading this is very excited about fighting in a true tournament not like the tournament on Earth with all the weaklings. Trunks tries to sneak off because he knows that Vegeta is going to suggest that they go there and fight in the tournament, and he would miss his life on Earth. Vegeta sees this and stops him and tells the group that to get in some real fighting they are going to go and fight in the tournament. Pan is very excited and is ready to go but the rest is not as excited but they all agree that it would be good to experience other styles of fighting. Vegeta tells them that we are going to take 5 months to get there and they are going to train for 1 month of solid training 18 hours of training, and 6 hour of sleep. The month goes by slowly for everybody besides Pan she enjoyed the tough training. The first month is up and they have a ship ready. Bulma informs them that she has installed an energy absorption field in the VTS which that if any energy blast hit the wall the energy would be diverted into the ships energy, but it can't take too much energy, or the ship would explode. Vegeta and the gang board the ship and they wave goodbye to their families and they blast off into the unknown to Planet Sirius to fight in an intergalactic tournament.


End file.
